


淬月长歌

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 少年听了，眼角眉梢复又漾出一抹温柔，一时间杀气全被无边媚色掩盖，配上他手中那把细如玉钩的弯刀，整个人真如黄沙尽头冉冉升起的一轮新月般皎洁无暇。





	淬月长歌

-朔-

夜极黑。  
今晚连星子都没有，九郎伏在柔软沁凉的沙上想。  
他紧了紧手中的铁锏，掌心里干干的，一丝汗也没有。

这是好事。  
出汗说明紧张，而做这事绝不能紧张。

细看他身后几尺远处，还匍匐着好几条黑影。影子隐匿在沙丘起伏的阴影中纹丝不动，连呼吸声都微不可闻，若不是晚风吹过，沙粒绕着黑影翻滚盘旋，是万万不会有人察觉沙里有人的。

不远处，零零散散十来个帐篷围成一个圆，圆中间燃着几堆篝火，此时大部分已经熄灭，只剩唯一的那一蓬还亮着。  
十来只骆驼挤在一处，将毛茸茸的长颈子交叠在一起打盹。  
除了偶尔几声火焰噼啪爆裂的声响和骆驼喷出的鼻息，四下里安静得落根针都能听见。

守篝火的人披着皮袄，两手揣在袖笼里，皮帽子遮住了脸面，脑袋有规律地往前一点一点。他困了，因为安静；他睡了，因为掉以轻心。

在大漠里，掉以轻心只有一个结局，那就是死。

九郎的眼睛不大，可却比苍鹰还猛锐，再黑的夜在他眼中亦宛如白昼。他是匍匐在夜色中的守宫，静候时机对猎物发起致命袭击。

一阵历风扫过，最后一缕篝火应声熄灭。

九郎自黄沙中一跃而起，几条黑影紧随其后贴上去，迅速融为一片暗影。  
滑溜溜的沙面犹如海面，踏上去的刹那便开始下沉，久居大漠的人才晓得如何在沙上奔跑。  
鞋底擦过干燥的沙砾发出细小的摩擦声，引起了骆驼的注意，几只敏锐的老骆驼已从驼群里抬起了头，发出呜咽声提醒着帐篷里的主人。

然而已经来不及了。

“有土匪！”

帐篷内霎时有了动静，金属碰撞发出的声响此起彼伏。一眨眼的光景五六个镖师已飞身出了帐篷，手握兵器挡在驼车前，驼车上系的铜铃被碰得叮铃作响。骆驼们察觉到危险，纷纷起身缩到角落，挨挨挤挤地抱成一团。

驼车总共有三辆，车上货不多，每车统共四个叠放的箱子。  
可箱子里却盛着足以买下半座城邦的珍宝。

半月前九郎就得了消息，西域来的史官将押运一批奇珍异宝横越沙漠，赶在皇帝大寿之日前抵达长安，向帝君进献。  
既是给皇帝的寿礼，其珍稀程度可想而知。整个腾格里沙漠大大小小数百个匪帮无不垂涎欲滴，可也听闻这批货将由数名武艺高强的镖师亲自护送，匪徒们便望之却步了。  
更何况，驼队还要经过“尤司淖严”的地界。

要说这沙漠里还有谁敢打一打这批货的主意，那也只有尤司淖严了。

尤司淖严前身名为“斧子帮”，是腾格里沙漠中最大的土匪聚集地，以掠夺途经的商队为营生，做的是杀人越货的买卖，集结了数百名最悍勇的匪徒，兀自在大漠中建起城邦，帮众们世世代代在此生活作息，妇女在家操持家务，汉子则跟随首领出外劫掠。

斧子帮前任首领叫苏合（1），其冷血残暴无人不知无人不晓，在他手里丧生的人命数不胜数。苏合有九个儿子，其中最小的那个，并非他亲生骨血，而是从一位汉人女子过继来的。说起这事的前因后果，沙漠之内家喻户晓，哪怕是数十年后，依然有人不时提起，可见故事之奇。

那是一队自长安出发的商队。队伍极庞大，人数众多，许多队员还带着家眷，近百人沿着丝绸之路向西，浩浩荡荡走了半个月，即将穿过斧子帮的势力范围。

后来的事情都该猜得到。  
如此规模的商队蕴藏着多么巨大的财富，是显而易见的。可他们仗着人多势众，武器充沛，满以为这次准可以顺利穿过沙漠。

倒霉就倒霉在他们被苏合盯上了。

苏合带着一支精锐部队在朔日奇袭了商队，近百口人全部身首异处。唯独有两个人，苏合留了活口，那就是领队的妻子和小儿。

都传那女人像块美玉，掉进这炽黄的沙里，叫人见了忍不住伸手去捧。失去丈夫的女人跪在沙地上悲泣，求那个对着自己垂涎欲滴的土匪别再靠近。然而她的眼泪却像一剂春药，彻底点燃了苏合心中的狂兽。他上前一把撕裂了女人的衣裤，到这一刻女人还在哀求他，求他最起码把自己带回屋里再办事，因为她的儿子正在看着。  
苏合哈哈大笑，看了一眼不远处抱着骆驼腿的小男孩儿。  
小男孩儿脸盘白净，五官有着汉人的明显特征。一对小小的眼睛直愣愣地盯着眼前的彪形大汉，惊恐之下他已失去表情，仿佛一尊蜡像。

土匪头子不仅当着一众匪徒，而且就在这女人的亲生儿子面前，奸污了她。

女人已哭不出泪水，她唯一能做的便是冲着小男孩儿喊：九郎！快跑，快跑啊——  
匪徒闻言立即将小男孩儿抱起，牢牢地固在臂弯里。

绝望的女人不再作任何抵抗，瞪着血红的眼球望着天空。天空中没有月亮。

最后的最后，苏合用一把银匕首刺穿了她的心脏。她很快便死去了，死前还在重复同一句话：不要杀他，不要杀他。

后来，苏合竟真的没有杀那孩子，而是把他带回了帮中，和自己的其余八个儿子一起养大。谁也说不清为什么，就连他自己也说不清。

孩子的汉人名字叫九郎，苏合就叫他尤司（2）。尤司在帮中渐渐长大，养父教他习得一身好功夫，他也是苏合所有儿子中最有出息的。尤司擅使铁锏，数十斤的生铁在他手里收放自如，瞬间就能叫人脑浆迸裂。

匪帮的规矩，新旧首领更替全凭武斗定夺，胜者为王是兽群恒古不变的真理。

苏合四十五岁时，尤司刚满十六岁。  
刚满十六岁的尤司却让苏合的生命永远定格在了四十五岁。

匪帮首领不可置信地望着眼前的少年，即使经年风吹日晒，他的脸庞依然白净如昔，只是那双眼睛里闪烁的不再是恐惧，而是扑杀猎物的血色。

或许这就是腾格里神给他的报应。苏合想道。  
他的脑壳像脆弱的核桃在铁锏之下破碎，腥红的脑浆溅到沙上，格外触目惊心。

围观的匪众惊呆了，谁也没想到首领会死在自己的儿子手里。

“养不家的狼崽子！”不知是谁喊了一句，想必是尤司的其中一位哥哥。  
不过不管是哪一位，八个哥哥都将迎来自己的死期，并且相隔不到一炷香的功夫。

血泊中九具支离破碎的尸体震慑了还想扑上来的人。

“尤司万岁！新首领万岁！”

开始只是一个人，紧接着欢呼声此起彼伏响起，众人跪地臣服，对新首领表达十二万分的忠诚。  
对狼群来说，不管头狼是谁，只要能带着大家一起吃肉，便好了。

尤司三指并拢蘸取锏上凝结的血浆在左脸上画出三道血痕，望向黑漆漆的天空。  
又是一个朔日，和他母亲死去的那天一样。

新首领继承斧子帮后，帮名随之改为“尤司”，后来他又自己加了淖严（3）二字，在这漫漫黄沙中成了王。

“不到万不得已，一个都不许杀！”  
九郎大喊一声，迎着那几个身形魁梧的镖师冲将出去，手中的兵器寒光闪烁，在夜色中划出数道银痕。

尽管这一个个皆是身怀绝技的武林高手，可到了沙漠里，那便还不是九郎的对手。只见他一个矮身躲过直冲着自己来的剑尖，借着光滑的沙地鬼魅般飘到其中一人面前，铁锏挥出，腿骨断裂的脆响格外清晰悦耳，对方暴突的眼球死盯着他，随即嚎啕着缓缓跪下。

今晚他带的全是帮中最能打的家伙，无须他多言，此时几个人正和镖师对打得如火如荼。而那批珍贵的货就赤裸裸地躺在那儿，等着新主人的临幸。

九郎吞了口唾沫，朝驼车走去。

突然半空中闪过一道月影，让他着实纳了闷。  
他甚至看了看天上，明明是朔日，哪来的什么月亮？  
可下一秒，他的天灵盖就险些被那月影削成两片。

他灵巧地退开两步，方才看清了那半路杀出来的“程咬金”。

来人穿一袭月白长袍，衬得身量极高，纤长飘逸，半透明的白纱在晚风中猎猎飞舞，与这粗犷的沙漠形成一种相得益彰的美。同样一块月白色面纱罩着那人的脸面，只露一双莹莹的眼眸，密密匝匝的长睫毛像黑帘子一样垂着，此时那眼睛正直勾勾地盯着九郎。

九郎愣了半秒，只因这双眼似乎在哪儿见过。  
不过半秒，他就险些丢了命。

趁他发愣的当口，那人手中的弯刀又向九郎的命门毫不犹豫地劈砍下来。  
铁锏迎上细长扁平的刀刃，划出一道长长的火花，照亮了两人的瞳孔。

九郎这才回过神，专注地迎着那人递过来的一招一式，一时间二人你来我往，不可开交。

那人仿佛不是在沙面上走，而是贴着沙地飞行那般轻盈，就连挥刀的姿势也十分摄人心魄，长臂伸展，腰肢婉转，宛如起舞。若不是每一刀都切着要害，决绝得一眼便能读出杀意，九郎只怕就要醉在这刀舞里了。

杀了十来回合，他渐渐失去了夺宝的兴致。其实九郎并不是非要这批货不可，只因他是尤司淖严的首领，几百帮众的期望全在他身上，他才不得不出手。  
如今既然有人比他还想要，那便拿去好了。九郎不想有人因此而死，就像当年他的爹娘一样。其实他早想离开这吃人的荒漠，却又鼓不起勇气走出去。

他跳到那人的杀伤范围以外，喘着气大声道：“喂！朋友！停战可好？货我不要了，你只管拿去！”  
面纱后传来一声轻笑，那人站定了身子道：“怎么，威震八方的尤司淖严不过如此吗？”  
九郎更加确定这声音他也曾在哪儿听过，只是一时想不起。也因为这句话，他才知来人并非女子，而是与自己一样的男儿身。

“我看你对这批东西执念颇深，像是非要不可；我倒没有那么想要，所以给你便是。”九郎笑笑，摊开手做了个“请”的姿势。  
那男子又笑了，嗓音脆生生的好似金玉：“你愿意让给我，我却不愿意白拿。更何况，这批货我自然是要的，你的命，我也是要的！”

还未等九郎反应，那人已一跃而起，自半空中挥着弯刀逼近了，刀尖堪堪就要插入九郎的头盖骨。  
九郎急忙闪退，却又在下一秒自那人肋下穿过，绕到了身后。  
这下那人不但扑了个空，还被他攥住了手腕，细细的腕骨抓在掌心里空荡荡的，一股沁入心脾的香气掠过鼻端，又让九郎走了神。那人便趁机从他手里逃脱了，他只来得及牵住面纱的一角。

面纱像雾一般飘落，险些被擒的少年窜开十来步才站定，恼怒地回过身来。

九郎终于看清了那人的脸面，面纱之下是俏丽的鼻子和姣好的唇瓣，唇珠圆翘，此时正因生气而紧抿着。唇角却又似喜非喜地扬起，像在对他笑。

“萨仁？！”九郎惊呼出声。

少年听了，眼角眉梢复又漾出一抹温柔，一时间杀气全被无边媚色掩盖，配上他手中那把细如玉钩的弯刀，整个人真如黄沙尽头冉冉升起的一轮新月般皎洁无暇。

“呵呵，你还有脸这么叫我？！”被唤作萨仁的少年脚一蹬地又杀将过来，直到刀尖抵住九郎颈侧的动脉才停住，凶神恶煞地质问道：“你说过还会来找我的，怎么说话不算话？”

九郎嗅着少年身上弥漫的甜香，思绪瞬间被拉回那个如梦般荒诞绮丽的夜。

-上弦-

布勒被杀了。  
消息传来的时候，九郎正经过布勒家门口，听见他婆娘和隔壁阿日袞家的婆娘在打嘴仗。

阿日袞的婆娘骂布勒两口子不要脸，大晚上干穴的动静那么大，吓得死圈里的骆驼，绝对属于扰民。  
布勒的婆娘骂她和她爷们儿那什么不和谐，所以才嫉妒自己和自己爷们儿，还叫她趁早换个能干的，省得憋死。

两个女人嗓门都很大，话题又那么赤裸，四邻都装着听不见。

九郎要不是正好路过，也不会管这闲事。

他清清嗓子走过去吼道：“大白天的说什么干不干的，不知道害臊！”

阿日袞的婆娘脸皮薄，又被说中心事，正窘得满脸通红，见了首领吓得魂都掉了，忙忙地回了屋合上门躲掉了。  
只剩布勒的婆娘见了九郎，还在笑着打趣儿他。

布勒是九郎的副手，跟着他出生入死无数次的弟兄，因而他婆娘见了九郎也不拘束，倒有点大嫂的样子，没羞没臊地对他说：“这有什么害臊了？人活着哪能不干穴了？弟弟，你也该娶老婆了，不然哪里晓得乐趣！”  
九郎笑着回她：“哪里去找嫂子这样的？找着了我立马娶进门。”  
布勒老婆笑得花枝乱颤：“瞎说八道！我这老婆子哪配得起当首领夫人？”

说话间，只见一群人远远地奔过来，掀起一路黄沙扬了满天，最前边那个是九郎的另一个部下，今天是他跟着布勒一起去乌乐（4）买水。  
这个乌乐，乃是距离尤司淖严百里开外的另一匪帮。匪帮前首领是人称大漠第一女匪的乌兰苏海，她年纪轻轻便盛名在外，不仅美貌艳压四方，武功盖世无双，其为人之歹毒狠辣也广为人知。

沙漠中比黄金还贵重的，便是水源，而其乐格日便是一片常年丰盈的海子。当年乌兰苏海（5）带着一队匪徒单枪匹马闯进去，屠杀了守着其乐格日的那座小城。大屠杀持续了一天一夜，直到碧蓝的海子都被鲜血染红了。自此，乌兰苏海便鸠占鹊巢变成了其乐格日的主人。  
有了这片永不枯竭的水源，她几乎不再需要过刀尖舔血的日子，便可躺着赚得金山银山。前来找她买水的人络绎不绝，乌兰苏海的地位在腾格里沙漠无可撼动。

附近的水源干涸了半个月，存水又不足，尤司淖严随时面临着断水的危机，于是九郎才派布勒一早就出发，去商谈买水的事宜。

谁料到了下午，布勒没能回来，反倒是他的手下带着布勒的人头回来了。

布勒的头颅被利刃斩断，切面干净平滑，滑腻腻的血凛子结在边缘，黑紫一片，煞是骇人。才一眼，布勒的婆娘便翻着白眼昏死过去，连哭都没来得及。

九郎一把拽起趴在地上的部下质问道：“怎么回事？！布勒是谁杀的？！”

“是、是乌乐！是他杀的！布勒进去和他谈买水的事情，叫我守在外面……没过多久我听见里面打起来了，冲进去一看，布勒……布勒已被砍头了！”小伙子年纪不大，受了刺激，说话已是语无伦次，被九郎叫人带走休息去了。

这个乌乐，乃是乌兰苏海唯一的儿子。  
三年前乌兰苏海暴毙去世，便由乌乐继承整个匪帮，成为新首领。这个新首领极少出来走动，但名声却早已传开。与他母亲一样，这位年轻的首领脾气古怪，嗜血如命，稍有不如意便大开杀戒，是实打实的恶匪。

尤司淖严一向避免与乌乐打交道，若不是此次大旱，周围的水源没一个能用，九郎也绝不会起向乌乐买水的心思。

本以为一手交钱一手交货的事儿，他怎么会料到布勒竟会命丧黄泉？

布勒的婆娘醒转后便找上门来，跪在他面前声泪俱下，求他一定为布勒出头，取了那乌乐的狗头才罢休。

“首领！尤司淖严一向是整个大漠的霸主，如今却叫人踩在脸上拉屎撒尿。你若不为我家布勒报仇雪恨，叫我们全城的老老少少如何放心，如何再死心塌地地跟着你？！”

布勒婆娘说的没错，这也正是九郎担忧的。

土匪之间不谈情谊，也没有什么忠诚，土匪只信权威。今天我可以跟着你，明天我觉得你不值得再跟随，要去投靠别人你也管不着。

这次乌乐确实做得太过分，百年之内各帮之间不乏动手的时候，却从未因为买卖而结仇，不知这魔头心里有些什么盘算。

九郎劝布勒的婆娘安心，他一定会替好兄弟报仇，那婆娘才哭哭啼啼地走了。

话已出口，不出半袋烟的功夫必然传得满城皆知。比起留在城里接受几百道好奇目光的注视，还不如早点解决问题，给大家一个交代。

那晚是初七，一轮上弦月幽幽挂在天边，九郎便踏着这昏黄月色出发了。

其乐格日不远，他先骑骆驼走了一个时辰，然后改成步行。他脚力好，不消半个时辰那坐落在绿洲毗邻的小城便近在眼前了。

与他自己的城不同，这里绿树环绕，让他一瞬间仿佛回到了长安城，想起自家院子里那些郁郁葱葱的花草树木来。  
波光粼粼的水面上倒映着那弯弯的上弦月，在眼前形成一幅诗意的画卷。  
长期被黄沙占据的视线里浸润着大面积的绿和蓝，潮湿氤氲得让他几乎醉了。

如此美不胜收的夜晚，他却是来杀人，实在煞风景得很。

他轻呼口气，悄无声息地绕着城墙转了一圈，发现除了城门口有一队人马巡逻，这小城竟是如此戒备松懈，让他不由吃了一惊。

选了个僻静的角落，他提气翻身跃上墙头，看清没人后纵身一跳，双脚踏进了乌乐的地界。

此时已是午夜，城里静悄悄的，只有远处一座高耸的白楼还亮着灯火。看那白楼的外形颇花心思，一看便不是寻常百姓住的，九郎猜想那就是乌乐的宅邸，于是一路小心翼翼地向那边走去。

到了近前，除了大门，别处同样无人看守。九郎便放心大胆翻过院墙进了宅邸。

墙内更是绿树成荫，成片的仙人掌在夜色中吐露芳华，大朵的奇异花朵怒放着，颜色绚烂，美得仿佛纸扎的。看来，这乌乐倒是很会享受。

顺着廊道往前走，眼看着前面就是主屋，九郎却被不远处一点光亮吸引，矮着身子贴近半掩着的门，往里张望。  
门内没有人，只有一方极宽的池子，池身由白玉石堆砌而成，池中盛着满满一汪碧水，水面上浮着一层不知名的花瓣。空气里全是花果的甜香，和着水面那蒸腾的薄雾，把九郎罩了个严严实实。

九郎走进去四处打量，想这必定是乌乐的浴室了。可笑的是，他的城民因为没水可喝即将渴死，这暴徒倒奢侈，用这么大一池子水来洗澡。

想到这儿，他忿忿地握紧了拳头，准备继续前进，直闯进乌乐的屋子与他拼命。  
不料转回头，一个人影却不知何时坐在池边。

也许是他本来就胆大，也许是这香甜的雾气使他放松，总之他竟然没有觉得害怕。  
他也忽略了，能如此悄无声息出现在他身后的，必定是一等一的高手。

也许因为，他一见了池边的那人，便将所有念头全抛在九霄云外了。

突然出现的那人，身上几乎是赤裸的。若硬说他穿了什么，也不过是披了件极宽敞的袍子罢了。袍子一看就是用的上好的绸缎，鲜红的底子上起着细小的祥云纹路，随着室内半明半暗的烛火变幻着光泽。  
袍子没系上，只随手拢着门襟，如今已滑开大半，袒露着内里一片诱人春色。

九郎的视线在那雪皑皑的一片肌肤上流转了半晌才舍得上移，去看那人的面目。

两片微启的丹唇之上连着一个俏生生的鼻子，鼻尖儿也翘翘的，鼻梁像刀背一般笔挺，几粒小黑痣点缀在透着红晕的脸颊上，配着那两只含泪的眼睛更是美得煞人；再往上，湿漉漉黑漆漆的额发垂在紧蹙的眉间，显出一番引人怜惜的模样儿来。

九郎不是没见过美人，可如今眼前这般景象却是今生头一遭。尤其是当他发觉眼前的美人儿是个与自己一般的男孩儿，心里那股异样的躁动更是陌生。

男孩纤细修长的手指抓着浴池边缘，肤色几乎与白玉融为一体，他把赤足浸在池水里，彷如莲瓣伏在莲叶上。

看得出他刚哭过，眼里还泛着红红的血丝，瘦削的肩也还在止不住地颤抖。他看着九郎半晌，才问：“你是谁？你是来杀我的吗？”

九郎看他的样子，猜他想必是乌乐的一个男宠，不知犯了什么错被责罚了，才躲在这儿哭得伤心。不知出于何种心情，他几步走到男孩眼前，笑道：“我杀你做什么？”

男孩见他如此说，忽地脸上笑出两道笑纹来，整张脸霎时恢复了一丝生气，他情不自禁地去拉九郎的手，力气用得不小，九郎踩着光溜溜的池边，脚下一滑，整个人便跌进池子里。

如此高大的一个人倒进水里，溅起的水花自然不会矮，水浪飞溅了男孩一头一脸，也打湿了他身上的袍子，可他非但没有生气，反而孩子般咯咯大笑起来。

九郎在水里站稳了脚步，也被男孩的笑声感染，站在水里笑了半天。

笑过以后两人都看着对方不说话。

九郎的衣衫全湿透了，头发也横七竖八地贴在脸上，颇是狼狈不堪。可男孩看着他的目光却是真挚炙热的，他向他伸出一只手，九郎便接过那手捧在掌心里，拇指顺着掌纹摩挲，一层薄薄的茧。

“那你是来救我的吗？”男孩又问他。

“我不知道，”九郎摇头，“你是被谁困住了吗？”

男孩楞了一下，“我也不知道。”

“你叫什么？”

“我不记得了。”

九郎不想再问了，他觉得问再多也没有意义。此时还有许多事等着他去做。

看出他要走，男孩竟按着他的肩头，不让他从水里起身：“不要走，你陪着我……陪着我。”

乞求亦或是命令，九郎已分辨不清了，他只是抬起头看向他，搞不清自己此时是否在梦里。男孩漂亮的眼睛里凝起一缕情欲，不由分说地俯身吻住他的嘴唇。  
他们吻得难舍难分，舌尖缱绻着勾住对方的，随即用力吸吮，直到再也分不清口中究竟是谁的津液。

九郎分明察觉到自己的尘根在暖融融的池水里硬挺了起来。  
他将手轻而慢地抚上男孩的膝头，顺势往上，沿着光滑的大腿内侧攀爬，却在触到那团火热之前被抗拒的双腿夹住了。

“你不要吗？”他笑着问男孩，手指拈着他的耳垂，小而软的一块，乖巧地贴着指尖，“会很舒服的。”

男孩懵懂地看着他，分明是动了情的样子，却又不知道接下来该如何。

“别告诉我你是第一次……”九郎心里认定了他的身份，以为这只是他欲拒还迎的小把戏。不得不说，这把戏对男人来说相当有效。

他二话不说重新搂过男孩的脖子亲吻，另一只手绕到纤细的腰肢上，不轻不重地揉捻。情欲之火越燃越旺，耳中可以听见对方隐忍不住的粗重呼吸，他又一次回到男孩的腿间，只是这一次用了些力道，不容置疑地掰开紧闭的腿缝，一把握住了滚烫的欲望中心。

“嗯——”男孩低呼一声，软着身子趴在他肩上，颤巍巍抖着。

他加快手上的动作的，细长的手指比起握锏时力道卸了七成，手心里脆弱的花茎原是该被温柔相待的。  
拇指顽皮地逗弄着顶端的小孔，其余四指柔而频繁地套弄，没一会儿男孩便尖叫着在他手里泄了精。原本就软若无骨的身子彻底压下来，脱力似的揽着他的脖子。

他索性一使劲，将人也拽进池水中。温热的池水环抱上来，把他俩包裹在一团暖意里。

男孩死死地搂着他，下身随即贴上来，两条长腿环住他的腰，有节奏地磨蹭起来。碧绿的池水撞开一圈圈涟漪。

九郎哑然失笑，按住那急不可耐的小屁股，轻声道：“刚才不是不要吗？”

“嗯……要……”男孩急得快要哭了似的，摸索着探进他的胸膛，扯着他的乳尖呢喃：“快点……”

“这就给你……”

池水一阵翻涌，转眼间男孩已被九郎托起，上半身离了水面，变为用胳膊支撑着趴在池边。池水里之前像是加过润泽皮肤的油脂，沾在身上滑腻腻的，如今正好帮着九郎的指头滑进男孩的蜜穴。

小穴比想象的还要窄小，一根手指纳入都很困难，男孩呜咽着忍受这陌生的异物感，因为害怕而更加收缩着下体试图将不适驱散。

九郎只好吻着他羊脂般的背，在他耳边低声劝慰，叫他不要紧张。

待到终于可以容纳三根手指，九郎已是累得不行，感觉手臂都要抽筋了。

软热的肠肉吸着他的指头，像是无声的勾引，他甚至可以想象贯入这处时该是多么美不胜收。于是他抽出手指，听见男孩发出一声不满的喟叹，像是抱怨他的离开。

为了报复那人的口是心非，他二话不说扶着早已血脉贲张的肉柱猛地往里一送，借着水流的润滑一下子入到最深。

“啊啊……”受不了这突如其来的插入，男孩本能地往前窜了一下，却发现自己已抵着池壁，无路可逃，只好咬着下唇承受身后巨大的冲撞，膝盖磕在玉石上，很痛。

可是从未体会过的快感转瞬便带着他掉进一个无边无际的漩涡，他旋转着，眼前事物全被吸进那漩涡里，包括他的神智。  
他哭叫，哀求，只是这一切都不受他控制；愉悦，大声吟叫，也仿佛与他本人无关。

不消半刻，他便被身后的男人送上了顶峰，失控的双手在玉石铺就的地砖上空抓着，指节因为用力失了血色。

过了许久他都没有回神，只知道顺从地滑回池水里。九郎扶着他靠在池边休息，自己撑着池边一跃跳出，再转身去拉池边的男孩。被快感折腾到脱力的身子轻飘飘的，他只花了一点力气就将人整个带出池水，横抱着放到一张铺着浴巾的锦榻上。

长时间泡在温水中的皮肤手感绵柔，摸起来像新鲜的羊奶酪。男孩的身体被温度和快感染上一层淡红，连带着胸前那两点也殷红得像汁水丰沛的红石榴。九郎觉得渴，便低头含住那石榴果吸吮，可惜也只是越吸越渴罢了。

待到两边的乳尖都被舔咬得仿佛要滴血似的，九郎趁男孩还没反应过来，又对准微张的穴口把巨物送了进去。

这次男孩连叫的力气也没有，只是瞪着眼睛张大了嘴，双手在空中胡乱抓挠，最后被九郎牢牢攥住固定在头顶。

“轻……慢、点儿……”男孩哑着嗓子求他，却不知自己这幅模样只会招来更猛烈的进攻。九郎觉得自己像变了个人，他从不知道自己竟也会如此荒淫无度，只想向身下这人无节制地索取，直至干涸。

突然，本已陷入半昏迷状态的男孩猛地睁大双眼瞪着他，像他身后还藏着一个鬼怪似的，尖利地冲着他发问：“你是谁？！”

九郎以为这又是什么调情的伎俩，于是笑着捏住那人的尖下巴，同时更加卖力地抽插：“忘了？我是你男人啊……虽然你是乌乐的人……但是今晚，你是我的人！”

男孩听了他的话，脸上透出一丝滑稽的表情，口气也不像最开始那般逆来顺受，而是有些咬牙切齿地，一边承受九郎的横冲猛撞，断断续续地说：“信、信不信……我叫……乌乐……杀、杀了你……！”  
本该恶狠狠的一句话，全叫九郎的力道冲散了，成了一段破碎的吟唱。

“哈哈，小东西！方才是你缠着我不让走，现在都第二回合了你才翻脸？”九郎颇有些纳闷，不过此时这个突然变得野艳的男孩倒也有种截然不同的美，比刚开始楚楚可怜的样子看着多了几分可爱。

被叫成小东西似乎令男孩不是很开心，他挑着眉恶作剧般猛缩了一下后穴，夹得九郎险些精关失守，看他惊慌失措的表情，男孩得逞地笑起来。

“调皮！”九郎一巴掌招呼在人白嫩的臀肉上，顿时浮起一块红苔，男孩吃痛地嗷呜了一声，刚要张口骂娘，下一秒便被男人报复式地猛攻去了半条命，只剩咿咿啊啊地娇叫，双腿被最大限度掰开，火热的凶器在他体内肆虐，浑浊的体液糊满了穴口，正顺着臀缝缓缓滴落。他倒抽一口凉气，黑瞳仁缩成一条细线，痛得眼冒金星，忍不住哭喊出声：“好痛！”

九郎低头一看，才意识到自己惩罚得过了头，一丝丝鲜血沾在快速进出的阳物上，触目惊心。

他有些内疚，低头吻去男孩痛出来的泪水，放缓了些速度。

骤然减速却加剧了快感的堆积，大龟头结结实实地戳刺在那一点上，痛楚转瞬即逝，取而代之是灭顶的快感扑面而来。

高潮来临时，九郎唤他萨仁（7），因为他真如月光般皎洁。

男孩紧闭着双眼吻他的鬓角，一遍遍在他耳边问：“你会来找我吧？答应我你会再来吧？”

九郎回吻着他，告诉他他一定会回来，一定会来接他走，他要带着他远走高飞。

一道热流随着这句承诺全部送给了他的萨仁，他的月亮。

他早已忘了今晚究竟为何而来，他只是用尽全力抱紧怀中的男孩，生怕他真像月亮一样，溜回天上去了。

-望-

九郎望着眼前的白衣男孩，一瞬间竟有些想哭。

那晚过后再醒来时，他已被人穿好衣服原封不动丢在海子边。他费尽力气坐起来，望着不远处那座城郭，那高耸的白楼是真实存在的，一夜纵欲的酸软也是真实存在的。

可是，他的月亮是真实存在的吗？  
他不知道。

他只知道，他没完成自己的使命。他没有杀死乌乐，没有为布勒报仇。  
他辜负了一整座城的厚望。

拖着疲惫的步伐慢慢走回城，他已准备好接受城民的唾骂和羞辱。

可是这一切都没发生。

当他回到城里，迎接他的是震天的掌声和喝彩。他疑惑地被人托着抱着抛上天，半晌才重回地面。

后来他才弄清，乌乐不但一大早就派人送来了足足一百桶饮用水，还送全城每家每户十根金条作为补偿。布勒的婆娘更是得了整整五十根金条。

比起提回乌乐的首级，眼下这些实实在在的东西确实更能让人心服口服。没人再提起布勒的冤死，包括布勒的婆娘。

九郎就这么莫名其妙当了回大英雄。除了他自己，没有人知道事情的真相。

他在百思不得其解之中，更是无法抑制地思念着萨仁，他不知道是不是萨仁的功劳，才让乌乐突然大发善心。每当想起萨仁那双饱含热泪的眼，他被情欲熏染的眉梢，九郎就被相思之苦逼得几乎发疯。心很痛，命根子憋得更痛。

后来他几乎可以肯定自己是陷入幻觉了，乌乐的庭院里根本没有一个萨仁，也许是院子里的花香让他昏头，自己想象出那么一个美丽到虚妄的爱人。

此时此刻，他的萨仁又站在了他的面前，却不是那晚风情万种的样子，而是手持随时可将人送入黄泉的利刃，弯刀的尖头已经刺进自己的脖子，一点尖锐的痛。

“你这个骗子，娘说的果然没错，这世上没有一个好男人！”萨仁的眼中燃着怒火，可在那火焰之下，九郎还是读出了一丝不舍的爱意。  
他占着这爱意的便宜，吃准了男孩绝不可能手刃他，于是手腕一翻敲在男孩的麻筋上，弯刀应声落地。  
转眼间男孩已从进攻者变为了人质，只不过他不是被武器挟持，而是被九郎出其不意地一个吻。

“乌乐！”

眼看着方才还杀气腾腾的首领被敌方那个小眼睛首领虏进怀里，还以为那歹人使了什么暗器。几个匪徒正要上去帮忙，定睛一瞧见俩人正旁若无人地拥吻，顿时没了主意，这才惊恐地喊了一声首领的名字。

九郎猛地撒开怀里被吻红了脸的人，瞪着眼问：“你？！你就是乌乐？”

“乌乐是我的蒙语名字，”男孩站直了身子，冲他微微一笑，“我娘给我起的名字叫云雷，我特许你这么叫我。”

原来那个家喻户晓的女悍匪乌兰苏海，竟是一名汉人女子。  
这件事除了云雷以外，如今只有九郎知晓。

自打那场对峙后，两人便时常腻歪在一处，俨然已是一对相濡以沫的小爱侣。当然了，对外他们还得是独当一面的匪帮首领，但在只有他俩的地方，就也顾不得别的，时常情不自禁地就滚到一块儿去了。

九郎在大漠里生活了十一年，蒙语早已说得行云流水，可在内心深处，汉语才是他的母语，这是根植在血液里的东西，无论如何不会忘记。

而云雷虽然一出生就在这大漠黄沙之中，却被母亲精心教导，学得一口字正腔圆的汉语，无奈母亲去世后一直没再遇见会说的，所以没地方施展。

现在他们独处的时候，便有意无意地用汉语交谈。一来可解各自的乡愁，二来也不怕有人听见他俩腻腻歪歪的情话了。

尤司淖严的城民，再也不用担心旱季喝不上新鲜的水了，虽然不知道首领是怎么说服那位凶残又冷血的乌乐，让人家乐意源源不断地给城里供水。不过既然过上了好日子，谁还去追究那些？

那之后的几个月，可以说是九郎这辈子最快乐的时光。

他总是会在日出前便出发，骑着骆驼赶往那座沙漠中的绿洲，在那里有他的爱人，穿着白袍的月亮公主，会在绿树环绕的海子边等他。

然后他们会依偎着坐在树下，等着那鲜红夺目的巨日缓缓自沙海尽头升起，直到金色的光芒照耀着整个腾格里沙漠。

九郎会拿出自酿的美酒，和云雷你一口我一口地对饮，醉了后便絮絮叨叨地说许多心事。他试图告诉云雷，亲眼看着母亲在自己眼前被人奸杀是怎样一种刻骨铭心的痛，直到现在，他已手刃仇人多年了，那种痛依然存在，让他噩梦连连。

这时候云雷便会轻轻地搂着他，拍着他的背，用最温柔的语调抚慰他，再告诉他有一位因为惨遭爱人抛弃而性格扭曲的母亲又是多么凄凉的感觉。  
母亲十月怀胎生下他，却又打心底里痛恨他的降临，仿佛是永远提醒着她曾被抛弃的事实；她教他武功，毕生功力全传与他还不够，她像训练一只狗一般驯服他，为了让他能随心所欲地运用身上每一块肌肉，她用针狠狠扎他，告诉他只有把每一寸肌肤的疼痛烙印在脑海里，他才能真正掌控它们。

“真的很痛，她扎我，我就哭。她就更用力扎我。”云雷抱着胳膊缩进九郎怀里，“不光这样，她用热水烫我，再把我丢进冷水里浸……”  
九郎听得难过，只好紧紧地抱着他，“都过去了，现在不痛了……”  
“嗯，”云雷点头，“以前我只要觉得痛，我就杀畜生，要么就杀人。看到他们痛，我就不痛了……外边的人叫我魔鬼，我认。”  
“你不是魔鬼，那不是你的错。”九郎摸着他的黑发，“你是月亮，纯白透亮的月亮。”

“九郎，你去过草原吗？”云雷望着远方，问他。  
“没去过。但是我听爹娘说过，那里到处都是绿色，草地又平又宽，天空离得很近，好像一伸手就能摸到云彩。”  
“我想去草原，我看够了这黄沙。”云雷听着他的描述，痴痴地说。  
“好，我们去草原，住在蒙古包里，放牛放羊。”

余晖落尽之时，他们会手拉着手慢慢地往城里走。暮色中的乌乐像被丢弃在黄沙上的几个小盒子。

到了夜晚，云雷会遣走所有仆人，然后拉着九郎在院子各处变着花样寻欢作乐。  
庭院的花坛边，爬满藤蔓的长廊里，当然还有浴池和卧室的大床上。

他们不知疲倦地索要对方，像干渴的鱼儿急着回到海里。地点不重要，姿势也不重要，重要的是他们紧紧结合着，从肉体至灵魂，以最原始的方式嵌入彼此，如胶似漆。

云雷偶尔会想起他俩的第一夜，然后气鼓鼓地拧九郎的胸口：“小王八羔子，趁我发癔症占我便宜！老子这辈子干过多少男人，倒被你这小瞎子赶上了，开了我的苞还不怜香惜玉，愣给干出血了！你说你是不是个王八？！”

“我是我是，我是正宗的小眼儿畜生……”九郎总是全盘接受他的辱骂，还甘之如饴，“感谢上苍让你那晚发了癔症，不然我哪有这个福分！”说完还不忘再狠狠顶弄几下坐在胯上的美人儿，直到听见他咬碎银牙的闷哼声才得意的笑。

“这还差不多……”云雷听了便满意地凑过去亲他，趴在他耳边哼哼：“相公……再干快些……卖些力气给我啊~”

九郎听了，还有什么二话？自然是鞠躬尽瘁，干得他哇哇叫娘才罢休。

办完事儿，两具赤条条汗津津的身子又情不自禁地贴到一处，一个挨着一个，卿卿我我地闻着对方身上的味儿，搂着说些体己话儿。

那窗外一轮满月高悬在正中天，直把整间卧室照得比白天还亮堂。

-下弦-

两大匪帮头领竟鬼使神差成了一对儿，两座城里都传得沸沸扬扬。这事再怎么瞒也瞒不住了，九郎索性选了个吉利日子，把两帮子匪徒全聚集到一处，拉着云雷的手出来坦白。

强强联合，一个出打手，一个有海子，两边的民众都觉得满意。唯独布勒的婆娘有些微词，不过也没表现出来，只在私底下和周围几个女人嘀咕，说尤司怕是早就看她男人功高盖主，便借情人的手除了布勒。

谣言传得有鼻子有眼，没几天就进了九郎的耳朵。九郎气得要去找那婆娘对峙，被云雷拦住不让去。  
憋屈的没法，只好在屋子里打转，又挠着头怪云雷：“你呀你，偏偏要杀布勒干什么！那可是我出生入死的把兄弟！”

云雷听了，停下拭刀的手，冷笑一声道：“把兄弟？你知道我为什么要杀他？”

“不是因为买水的价钱谈不拢？”九郎纳了闷，追问道，“不然还能因为什么？总不见得是他要非礼你？！若是那样，他死了活该！”

云雷噗呲一声乐了，半晌才和缓过来，从怀里摸出一样东西抛给他：“你看看这是什么？”

九郎接过来细瞧，是块小牌子，边缘花纹雕得极精致，绝非土匪堆里该有的物件，上面赫然两个字：御·诏

半晌九郎才反应过来，瞪圆了眼珠疾声问道：“这是哪里来的？！”

“就是你的把兄弟怀里掉出来的，”云雷答道，“那日他进屋来向我行礼，这牌子便掉出来。他不知我识汉字，便也没遮掩，大喇喇地捡起来揣回去了。”

“你是说……你说布勒被诏安了？！”九郎陡地拔高了声调，冷汗也从头皮上争先恐后地滴落。

“正是，他不仅被朝廷诏安了，还想着靠出卖咱们升官加爵呢，”云雷撇撇嘴，“这么多个土匪窝，就算是杀不尽抓不完，少不得有几个投降的，他就算立了大功了。”

“不可能……”九郎心思电转，突然回忆起去年布勒确实随驼队出过沙漠，当时是他派布勒去长安采买，却没料到这小子早盘算好了要去投诚！

“所以说，这人该杀不该杀呢？”云雷放下手中的刀，走到他面前，替他擦去了满头汗水，“他只是烂命一条，你我肩上却担着数百人的生死。我没有选择。”

“你做得对……”九郎一把攥住云雷的手，“换我，我也会杀了他。”

“九郎，”云雷嫣然一笑，捏捏他的腮帮子，“有件事正想与你商量。那日咱俩劫持的那队西域特使，你不舍得取那几个镖师的性命，只是打断了腿脚丢出去，我想来想去还是不放心。万一他们里边有一个能撑着爬远些，路上遇见别的商队便可保住性命。待他回了长安，你想皇帝听了会高兴吗？”

九郎当初是不想再破杀生戒，如今事态大有不同，便也后悔起自己的滥发慈悲来。

若是因为那一点小善，害了尤司淖严和乌乐全帮上下老老小小，罪过堪比天大。

“你别忧心，我也只是做最坏的打算，”云雷见他悔不当初的愁苦模样，不忍责怪他，反而安慰道：“之前你不是说要去草原吗？咱们过些日子便出发，带上咱们的城民，一起走。”

“土匪做不得一世，等我们去了草原，改名换姓，再买些牛羊马匹，正正经经靠自己的双手过日子，你看如何？”

“都听你安排。”九郎抚着他的手背笑道。

从今往后，我俩逐水草而居，头顶苍穹，脚踩茫草，做对神仙佳侣，甚好，甚好。

数日后，满城的居民都已背好行囊聚在一处，只等首领一声令下，便可出发上路，朝着贺兰大草原的方向。

九郎和云雷向众人说明心意后，除了极个别不愿意离开的将投奔临近的匪帮，其余人都表示愿意追随头领。人人向往着新生活，都加紧步伐收拾打点，争取早日启程。

他俩一人骑一匹骆驼，互相交换了一个眼神。  
九郎将食指和拇指放进嘴里打了个响亮的呼哨，数百人的队伍便浩浩荡荡地出了城，在绵延的沙丘上留下一长串深深浅浅的脚印。

晌午过后，风向突然大变，天地顿时失了颜色，阴风裹挟着阵阵黄沙迷了眼，人人都包紧头纱埋头赶路。

说时迟那时快，一队披盔戴甲的官兵猛地从几座高耸的沙堆后冲杀出来，直直向着带队的那两匹骆驼去了。

一时间风沙呼啸声，兵器相接声响作一团，本来整齐划一的队伍给打了个七零八落。

云雷早察觉到不对，可还是迟了一步。

他挥舞着弯刀接连劈倒了四五个围上来的官兵，再回身要去帮九郎时，却被九郎喝止了：“别过来！”

“九郎！”云雷急得大喊他的名字，一边还在抵挡着不断扑上前的官兵，“九郎小心——”

“保护好你自己！”生铁铸成的锏猛一挥出就扫倒一片士兵，哀声遍野之中九郎对云雷喊道：“快走！带着他们走！能带走几个就带走几个！”

云雷这才下意识地去看看身后，在他身后，成群的男女老少纷纷倒入血泊中，他们身体里喷出的热血凝结了沙砾，变得像泥团一样黏稠。

他又回身看了一眼九郎，咬着牙大吼一声：“跟我走！”接着便飞身上前，手起刀落间又是几十人倒下。沿着他杀出的血路，一些骁勇的匪徒护着妻小突出重围，四散跑开。

潜伏的官兵也死伤惨重，无心去追捕那几个溜走的小喽啰。擒贼先擒王，能把眼前这个疯了一样挥着铁锏的汉子撂倒，就算他们的大功一件了。

云雷将活着的城民护出数百米，才又转身狂奔向九郎。可是已经晚了。

他目睹着那些穿黄金甲的人把孤军奋战的九郎团团围住，手中的长矛狠狠刺进九郎胸口。他的爱人像风卷残云后的落叶，缓缓坠落在黄沙里。

“九郎——”泪水模糊了他的视线，他声嘶力竭地喊着，连自己也没察觉到用了多大力气，以至于撕裂了声带，喉头一片咸腥。

九郎已经无力再回应他的呼喊，他用尽最后一丝力气冲他摆摆手，叫他赶快逃。

“萨仁……我的月亮……”他在心中呢喃。

-晦-

三年后。

大明宫绚烂夺目的红墙绿瓦金琉璃之下，掩盖着某个阴森晦暗的角落。  
这里是皇帝的天牢，关押着永不见天日的重刑犯。

九郎已在这儿度过了九百多个日夜。  
他瘦得只剩一把骨头，牙齿也松脱了，曾经苍鹰般的眼睛早已失去光彩。不记得哪次了，有个衙役用木棍狠狠地敲了他的后脑一记。再醒来后，他就什么也看不见了。

瞎了也好，反正他被关在这暗无天日的地方，抬头也看不见月亮。索性瞎了，少看少烦恼。

朝廷的态度一个月变三回，月头是动之以情晓之以理，劝说他供出残余的帮众都逃去了哪里，又叫他老实交代沙漠里还有多少匪帮，这样便能放他一条生路，说不定还可以混个官做，岂不是很好，他一口啐在那说客脸上，虽看不见，准头倒不差；月中是隔三差五不给吃不给喝，告诉他只要说出一个匪帮的据点，便可得一个馒头，他嗤之以鼻地拒绝，宁可饿到昏厥也不曾松口；月末难熬些，严刑拷打不在话下，变着方儿施虐的能耐更是让他刮目相看，不禁感慨人果然是在对付自己人上最花心思。

一天一天，他就是这么过来的。  
身体早已习惯了饥饿苦楚，没有任何感觉了。唯有这心，一想起他的月亮，还是会抽痛几下。

也不知那人跑得够快吗，可有真的到了草原？  
只求他就算是死了，也是一刀扎在心窝子里，死的痛痛快快才好。

九郎想着那个人，想着他在大草原上骑着骏马奔驰的模样儿，又细又软的黑发迎着风儿起舞，柔得像月光，暖得像太阳。

前些天他似乎听见，朝廷对他已无计可施，决定赏他一个痛快。  
如此甚好，他终于可以早日回天上等着，等那人也来了，他们便可团聚。

果然，隔天他被安上镣铐，押进囚车里推上了街。  
暌违多年的阳光暖洋洋晒在他脸上，黢黑的视线里也染上一层金色。他扶着摇摇摆摆的囚车，仰着头笑。

大街上好是热闹，沿街全是围观死囚犯行刑的老百姓。人群里议论纷纷，说他是嗜杀成瘾的坏蛋，手里几千条人命等着他赎还。  
他感到有些好笑，便兀自大笑起来。想想这些年，自他手刃苏合和他的八个儿子后，还真没杀过半个人。

不过话又说回来，是他自己选择留在沙漠里，选择继承了一个土匪的城邦。  
这也算一报还一报吧。  
他不后悔，如果他没留下，又怎会邂逅那晚的月色呢？

有一些香味从四面八方涌过来，蒸包子的，白糖糕的，烧鸡的……  
除此之外，还有一丝极淡的甜香掠过鼻尖，稍纵即逝。

是云雷的。

九郎抽抽鼻子，又笑了。是久没见面了，都产生幻觉了。

囚车的速度骤然减慢，下一秒便又是兵器互相较量间发出的脆响。这声响他不会听错，是那把名叫朔月的弯刀。

车上的木栅栏被一刀劈碎，人群中惊呼声一波高过一波。  
那股甜香味更浓了，仿佛近在咫尺。

下一秒紧锁着他手脚的镣铐全被斩断，他试着抬了抬腿，竟然真的可以抬起来。  
重获自由的感觉，弥足珍贵。

他枯瘦的手被一只温润的小手握住，那个梦里回想了千万遍的声音在他耳边说：“别怕，跟着我往下跳。”  
九郎点点头，牵着那人的手纵身一跃，隐藏在麻木之后的那些直觉逐渐苏醒，他稳稳地落在马鞍上，还不忘顺便扶着那人的腰要他坐稳。  
马儿灵巧地冲过层层包围，带着主人绝尘而去，将那些被打得措手不及的官兵远远甩在身后。

不知跑了多久，总之太阳的余热已经散去，夜露开始覆上面颊，牵着马缰的人才敢勒住缰绳，叫马儿跑慢些。

“萨仁，是你吗？”九郎问，怀里的人暖暖的，他却不敢信这一切是真的。  
“当然是我。”云雷在笑，嗓音依然甜冽如清泉。

“我以为再见不到你了。”  
“傻子，我知道你活着。我就一定要救你走。”

九郎轻轻环住那人的腰，依然那么细韧，像抽条的嫩柳。可他再往上摸，却摸了一手湿冷。

“你受伤了？”他慌手慌脚地去找伤口，却被云雷一把挥开：“不碍事，一点小伤。”

“你找个地方停下，让大夫替你瞧瞧。你流了不少血吧——”九郎不肯让他再走，到头来还是拗不过他。  
这人一向是个倔脾气，他怎么忘了。

“我说了不打紧……”云雷笑着说，可惜语气里藏着一丝力不从心，九郎立即就能听出来。  
“哎……”  
“你叹什么气？好不容易见面了，你是不想见我？”云雷故意掐他圈在腰际的胳膊，一点肉也没有，只能揪起一层皮。  
“没有没有，我只是在想，我这老婆子实在太倔，像头小驴。”  
“你才像小驴呢！你是小瞎儿——”话头戛然而止，半晌才又接上：“这下你真成了小瞎子了，看不见我了。不过也好，这几年我头发全白了，不好看。”

“我看得见，你就在我心里，每日每夜我都看得见你，你就在我身边陪着我，指着月亮给我唱歌。你还是那么好看，怎么会不好看，你永远都是那么好看。你的头发像黑缎子。”  
“嘴巴倒还是那么甜……咳咳咳……”咳嗽声一落，九郎察觉到手背上滴了几滴温热黏稠的液体。

“月亮，咱们上哪儿去？”九郎问他。  
“回草原啊，你不是还没见过草原吗？”  
“好嘞，咱们回草原。”  
“嗯，就快到了。你闻到了吗？下完雨后青草味可好闻了。”  
“我闻到了，真的，好闻得很。”

……

“月亮，今天什么日子？”  
“望日，月亮可圆了。就在咱们前面，又大又圆。”

……

“咱们慢点儿走吧，不着急这一会儿了。”  
“好，咱们慢慢儿走。”

……

“月亮？”  
“嗯？”  
“我很高兴，你来接我回去。”  
“傻子，我俩只能在一起，天王老子也不能拆。”

……

“月亮？”  
“……”  
“月亮你怎么了？你困了吗？”  
“我、有点儿累了……九郎……走了这么久……我累了……”  
“那你睡吧，闭上眼睛，靠着我。别担心，这马儿聪明，它知道该往哪儿走。”  
“好……那我……就……睡了……”  
“你睡吧。我陪着你。”  
“九郎……”  
“哎，我在呢。”

……

“月亮，等咱们回到大草原上，咱们养一大群羊，然后再养一只牧羊犬，名字我都想好了，就叫伊日毕斯。我和你骑着马，一起去放羊。你说好吗？”

九郎还在自顾自说着，可他知道云雷不会回答他了。  
因为他的月亮睡着了。

-THE END-

HE版结局请查收~

https://shimo.im/docs/8k68Jgj8wqrTGTHr

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
（1）苏合：斧子  
（2）尤司：九  
（3）淖严：王爷  
（4）乌乐：云  
（5）乌兰苏海：红柳  
（6）其乐格日：绿洲  
（7）萨仁：月亮


End file.
